I hate that freak family but Lilys are lovely
by Insychung
Summary: When Petunia picks up her granddaughter from school, she meets two figures who reminds her of her lovely Lily.


I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns everything expect Mary

Petunia Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive was seen picking up her granddaughter, Mary from school. Petunia adored Mary and Mary adored her.

"Grandma, I made a new best friend today", said Mary.

"That's lovely Mary, what's her name?" asked Petunia.

"Lily", replied Mary.

"Lily", sighed Petunia. "That's a lovely name, I always wished I was called Lily",

"Lily's grandma's called Lily too", said Mary. "She never met her because her grandma already died",

"Poor girl, that's such a shame…her gran must have been very old?"

"No, her grandma was murdered on Halloween. Lily told me that her gran died at the age of 21",

No thought Petunia. This story is way too familiar. But it's impossible. Harry won't have children; he probably died fighting that man called Voldemory or something.

For a moment Petunia was silent. Then Mary tugged her sleeve and said: "Grandma there's Lily and her mum",

There, a young girl with beautiful familiar almond green eyes was chatting to a red headed woman. The almond eyes belonged to her sister, Lily.

"Lily!" said Mary excitedly.

"Mary, so good to see you", replied Lily.

While the girls were chatting away, Petunia and Ginny also introduced themselves.

"I'm Ginny, Lily's mum",

"I'm Petunia, Mary's Gran",

"Ginny where does your family live, we must have Lily around for a play date?"

"That would be lovely Petunia, our house is quite hard to find so whenever Mary comes around, I'll use the park as a play area",

"Oh, so what does your husband do for living?" asked Petunia.

"He's an Auror. Head of the department too", said Ginny proudly.

"What's an Auror?"

"Oh it's a…um a company selling stuff",

"Okay", Petunia wasn't sure if Ginny was lying to her or not. Then suddenly, she remembered a conversation she had with her sister when she was younger.

The memory…

"Lily what do you want to be when your older?"

"Well Tuney, I don't want to work in the muggle world, so I'm hoping I can work in the Ministry of Magic or become a Healer",

"And what is your good for nothing fiancée going to be?"

"Oh, James wants to be an Auror. Aurors are pretty cool they are like muggle policemen",

So this woman called Ginny is lying. But she looks like a muggle. Her husband must be a freak then. Poor wee soul, she's just like my sister.

"Ginny do you have any other children?" asked Petunia.

"Oh yes, I have two older boys called James and Albus",

"Do they go to school here?"

"No, they are at a boarding school in Scotland. Lily will be going too when she's eleven. Would you like a candy?"

"Why yes, thank you", replied Petunia. "It's very nice",

"You know your name "Petunia" is a name my mother in law talks about a lot. Of course my mother in law is dead but in her memories, she talks to and about Petunia very lovingly",

Petunia gave a little gasp. No please no, is it possible that…no way.

"Um Ginny what was your mother in law called?"

"Lily Evans",

Petunia breathed deeply and shook her head.

"Petunia, is everything ok?"

"Yes um…how's Harry?" Oh I shouldn't have said that, clumsy me.

"You know my husband? Harry Potter?"

"Yes I… do um well I think I uh-

"How do you know him?"

"I'm he's aunt",

"Your Petunia Dursley",

For a moment Ginny looked angry and looked like she was about to bite Petunia. But she didn't.

"Well, it was interesting meeting you Mrs. Dursley. I think I'll be heading home now. Lily time to go home!"

Petunia felt guilty and wanted to help this muggle escape the wizarding world. Ginny is only probably pretending to be happy.

"Ginny do you miss the muggle world? You don't like living with freaks right?"

This time Ginny snapped back.

"What do you mean, "I miss the muggle world. I'm not a muggle I'm a witch. And please don't use the term "freaks" for wizards and witches. I don't use the foul word for muggles. And if you want a proof that I'm a witch look at my name: Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter. Bye",

And just like that she took Lily's hand and walked away from them. But the almond eyes melted Petunia's heart. She hugged Molly close to her.

"Well as much as I hate that freak family, Lily's are always lovely", thought Petunia.


End file.
